Makuta Teridax
Makuta Teridax 'is the main antagonist in the entire ''BIONICLE series. He was an evil leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta and was once a former lieutenant who served Makuta Miserix, a former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta before overthrowing the latter. Teridax was known to be the mastermind behind the events of the story as he orchestrated the master plot of overthrowing the Great Spirit Mata Nui and take over the Matoran Universe. History Past Over 100,000 years ago just before ths start of the main story, Teridax and the other Makuta were created by the Great Beings, using the substance known as the Antidermis. Later when the Brotherhood of Makuta was first formed by Miserix, Teridax was appointed as the lieutenant of the army of the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood's Corruption Toa Hagah's Rebellion Quest in Mahri Nui Takeover of the Great Spirit Robot Final Battle in Spherus Magna Survival and The New Plan Final Battle and Banished into the Zone of Darkness Possible Return It was revealed that although Teridax was banished for good, he did not died but was merely trapped inside the Zone of Darkness for eternity. Many fans will believe that he will return once again but this is yet to be revealed. Personality Makuta Teridax has a very complex personality, ranging from a fierce enforcer to a cunning mastermind. He was considered as the ultimate pure of evil in the Bionicle universe. He was also sociopathic, devious, arrogant, proud and selfish, desiring praise and devotion and becoming jealous when others got it instead of him. At the same time, though, he did not seem to consider himself being evil, rationalizing his actions to the other beings. Despite his self-justification, he was said to be the sadistic sociopath as he had no conscience, no ability to feel remorse, and no emotional connection to any other living beings. Like any other Makuta, Teridax also exhibited a sardonic sense of humor along with his sadistic and ruthless tendecies. He also had an unspeakable belief that it was his right to take control of the creation and remake it in his own image; his ego was such that he chose to refer to himself as "the" Makuta, as opposed to using his given name. Powers & Abilities *'''Power of Darkness: Like all Makuta, Teridax was capable of create the blasts of shadowy energy and cloak the surrounding area in darkness. *'Master Manipulation': Being the most powerful being in the universe, Teridax's weapon of choice is his manipulation skills. He can also manipulate and control others into doing his bidding. *'Kanohi Kraahkan: '''This is the Great Kanohi that Teridax wore during his reign. His mask can also created endless darkness as well as filling the hearts of other beings with fear and anger.Later, the mask was then found by Icarax and he wore it before taking over as the leader. The mask was eventually destroyed when Icarax was destroyed by Toa Ignika. *'Staff of Darkness:' *'Antidermis: 'Like all Makuta, Teridax's body was filled with an Antidermis. However unlike them, his Antidermis can be used for manipulating the others, just as like he did to the Piraka for an example. Forms These are the different type of forms that Teridax took throughout the main storyline: Makuta.jpg|Armored titan form MakutaMNOLG.png|Shadow form Turaga_Dume_guarded_by_two_Vahkis_in_the_Coliseum.jpg|Turaga Dume Set_Ultimate_Dume.png|Winged titan form AntiContain.png|Antidermis Maxilos.png|Maxilos Mata_Nui_Comic.png|Great Spirit Robot Reception Teridax left the darkest mark on the whole storyline, thus making the audiences and fans, including Greg Farshtey to remember him as the most darkest and evil villain of the Lego universe. This was mainly based on his crimes against the will of the Great Spirit as he commited numerous acts such as; killing numerous Toa, attacking and enslaving the Matoran, waging wars against his enemies,etc. Therefore, he was then fitted into the 100 Most Evil Villains of All Times. As fans simply described:" Whereas the Joker was a comedic, evil clown, Teridax is a monstrous and megalomanical sociopath." Despite being an evil character, Teridax was also considered as the most popular villains of all the franchise as he was said to be Greg's favorite character to write about. He also appeared in toyline as one of the toys which were geared by children. Trivia *Teridax is one of Greg Farshtey's favorite characters to write about. *Most beings in the Matoran Universe referred to him as "''The Makuta," although he was more formally known as "The Makuta of Metru Nui" until his original name was revealed in the 2008 storyline - even then, he was rarely referred to by the name, except by fellow Makuta and a handful of others. * In Bionicle: The Game, Teridax was voiced by Sean Schemmel, which also voiced as Makuta Miserix at the same time. * In the movies, Teridax was voiced by Lee Tockar. * According to Greg, Teridax was to take over the Great Spirit Robot and Mata Nui would take over another Robot, but the Makuta's evil intentions caused him to take over the robot early and misuse it. * Makuta Teridax also have the same characteristics with Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from Date A Live: **Both have the highest and uncanny intelligence. **Both are Complete Monsters. **Both are considered to be sociopaths. **Both were responsible for the majority of bad events in history. **Both are master manipulators. **Their main colors were black. **Both created wars and conflicts. **Both have the highest level of authority. **Both have control over the large army. **Both were treated like God while they treated the others as pawns. **Both were not deeply cared or concerned about others' lives, even their own minions' lives. **Both turned heroes to the dark side. ***Also, there was an interesting fact that was Teridax was believed to be deeply inspired of Isaac of his ruthlessness and his diabolical personality. Many fans were also agreed that both of them are considered as the most evil and dangerous villains in both franchises. ***Some fans also believed that both Teridax and Isaac are possibly the sources of all evils of all beings. ***Teridax and Isaac are also viewed as the evil counterparts of the Big Goods (Mata Nui and Elliot Baldwin Woodman.) *Surprisingly, there was the reason of why Teridax became the protagonist villain in the 2007 storyline. Some fans may believed that the Barraki themselves were once responsible for planning of overthrowing the Great Spirit before he manages to put an end on the rebellion just before his fall to the dark side which turned him to a villain as he was now. In Teridax's case, their conflict eventually leads into the case of Evil vs. Evil. However, it was revealed that he was actually using the Toa Mahri to hasten his plan while attempt to destroy his enemies who were trying to interfere with his plan. *Teridax also shares the same characteristics with Sigma from Megaman X series. **They were used to be heroes before their fall to the dark side. **Both are responsible for the incidents that occurred in the history. **Both can assumed into different forms at the sequels. **Both are both masterminds and master manipulators. **Both are power-hungry. **Their spirits have always survived despite the destruction of various forms. *Teridax also compared to Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat as both are villains who used to serve their former leaders and like Teridax seeing Miserix as an equal Shao Kahn himself saw Onaga as an equal. Eventually, both of them ended up betrayed their rulers and took over their leaderships. * Teridax is similar to Myotismon from Digimon franchise, as after each defeat, his spirit would survive and he would return in a stronger form. The only way he could truly be defeated is if his spirit was destroyed. * Teridax was also deeply inspired of the literature character of William Shakespeare; which was called Macbeth, who was known to be a former protagonist who later turned into an antagonist. Both of them also ended up usurping their leaders (while Macbeth successfully killed King Duncan , Teridax failed to execute Miserix because Krika saved him.) * Teridax was also similar to Wiseman from Sailor Moon series as both of them are well-known for their evil and cruel personalities. Many fans believed that both of them also pretended to help their allies until in the end, they show their true natures and they finally disposed their servants. * Teridax is the only Makuta to be ever banished into the Zone of Darkness. Since he was completely immortal as long as his spirit survives, the way to defeat him was to destroy his spirit. Teridax was also the one who have suffered the most terrifying fate of punishment for his countless crimes against the others by having his spirit banished into the Zone of Darkness. This situation is also considered as the eternal punishment for his long-time crimes of all history. ** It was then revealed that Teridax was not destroyed but was trapped inside the Zone of Darkness. However, it was almost likely for him to wait for his allies to make their move and free him again. Similar Villains *Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date A Live) *Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) *Hades Izanami (Blazblue) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Sigma (Megaman X) *Griffith (Berserk) *Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) *Frieza (Dragon Ball) *Emperor Barodius (Bakugan:Battle Brawler) *The Major (Hellsing) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Ultraman Belial (Ultraman) *Myotismon (Digimon) * Gallery Ultimate_dume.jpg|Teridax in his ultimate form. Maxilos.png|Teridax's spirit inside Maxilos robot's body. MakutaLeaving.jpg|Teridax rising to power. LoMN_Teridax_As_Turaga_Dume.png|Teridax disguised as Turaga Dume. MakutaTeridax12.png|Teridax's Evil Laugh. Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Masked Villain Category:Traitor Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Deceased Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Big Bads Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Envious Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brainwashers Category:Brother of hero Category:God Killer Category:Trickster Category:Laser-Users Category:Illusionists Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Ruler Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Recurring villain Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Revived Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed villains Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Forms Category:Warmonger Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Military Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Successful Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Thought-Forms Category:Muses Category:Elementals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Monster Master Category:Technopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Imposters Category:Supremacists Category:Rogue Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Xenophobes Category:Summoners Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Damned Souls Category:Propagandists Category:Enforcer Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Axemen Category:Ghosts Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Judges Category:Egomaniacs Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Giant Robots Category:Parasite Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master of Hero Category:Petrifiers Category:Animal Killers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Zoopaths Category:The Heavy Category:Blackmailers Category:Multipliers Category:Banshees Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Final Boss Category:One-Man Army Category:War Criminals Category:Nazis Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:Scarred Villains Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Monarchs Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Necromancers Category:Cryomancers Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Satanism Category:Cult Leaders Category:Frauds Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Thief Category:Old Villains Category:Honorable Villains